Through the Universe, Over the Sea
by TPHPSW15
Summary: Emma has something very important she needs to tell Killian, which then brings Killian to tell her something important. Such as his father's name is Davy. (Yes, there are things from POTC I added)


Emma and Killian walked up the stairs holding hands and swinging them together, and he pulled her in front of him so her back was to the door and he was standing towards her looking down and smiling. Killian was in his leather jacket and vest with his black jeans, and Emma was in a casual dress and boots. Everything was going great, they had defeated the Ice Queen a while back, Elsa and Anna went home together afterwards, and Emma and Killian had celebrated by going out that evening.

''You know Swan, this is our third date, and after what happened on our second, I'm not expecting any less,'' he whispered biting his lip and looking at her darkly.

Emma had a realizing moment and nodded her head in understanding running her tongue across her teeth.

''Well then,'' Emma said quietly.

''What,'' Killian asked confused.

Emma turned on her heel, opened the door behind her and headed inside leaving Killian outside, but she didn't move fast enough and he stopped it with his foot coming in right after her.

''Swan, I apologize for that.''

Snow who was standing at the counter in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate and looking through a magazine looked up at the ordeal and raised her eyebrows.

''So I'm guessing the movie didn't go so well?''

''Oh no, the movie was great, the main character was beautiful,'' Emma announced sarcastically.

''Really,'' Killian answered frustrated.

''Is someone jealous?''

''No...'' Killian thought for a moment ''you're not actually mad are you, love?''

''No I'm not, however it was hilarious watching you think I was.''

Killian's face went blank and he blinked a few times.

''Okay, so you've bested me,'' he looked at their faces ''again.''

''Always do,'' Emma boasted as Snow handed her a hot chocolate of her own over the counter.

''Do you want one, Killian,'' Snow offered pointing to the materials still next to the fridge.

''No, I should probably be going, things to do, people to see.''

''Yeah sure Killian, we all know you're just gonna go home, drink rum and then go to sleep.''

''That doesn't exactly mean I'm having a bad time, you two can join anytime you want,'' he admitted and left the room with a smirk closing the door behind him.

Emma and Snow chuckled, Emma turned around in the stool and took a sip of the hot chocolate and spit it back into the mug making a disgusted face raising her hand to her mouth.

''What's wrong?''

''I don't know, it just tastes horrible for some reason.''

Snow picked it up, tried some of it and put the mug back down.

''Seems fine to me.''

''Maybe I'm just not in the mood for this.''

''Could be.''

''Well I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning.''

Emma got off the chair and went to bed. Snow called out an I love you before she could close the door. She really needed her own place.

Waking up in the morning was a chore, Emma didn't feel well. She sat up in her bed and instantly became nauseous, then ran to the bathroom in a hurry.

After she washed up and sat down at the chair at the counter, she noticed that Snow was putting Neal into his play pen to take a nap, and she started thinking. Her taste in food had changed, and she was throwing up.

''Mom...when was the last time Killian and I went on a date?''

''I'd say...two months ago.''

There was a hesitation, as Emma sat there and thought, two months. She looked at Neal and studied him for a bit, she squinted her eyes in suspicion. Suddenly she shot up out of the chair and went straight for the door.

''Where are you going,'' Snow asked.

''...Store.''

Flashback-

''You're going to stay with your father now.''

Liam and Killian held their suitcases to their sides as they walked up the steps to the door with their maid. Their mother had just died and they were now being put in the care of their father.

Liam was entering into pre-teen ages where as Killian was still a child. They knew their father, but they hadn't seem him in years, they weren't exactly on the greatest of terms. Their mother left him and took them with her because of his drinking problem and undying love for the sea. He would go for trips that never seemed to end and she would hear that he regularly got in fights with pirates which she didn't want her kids near. It was quite ironic considering Liam was setting his goal to be a captain of a ship.

After their mother took off with them, their father tried to change so he could see his children again, but she wouldn't have any of it and that only made his situation worse. The love of his life leaving him and his children being stole from him put him into a deep sadness.

The door opened and man stood there looking at the woman, then glanced at the two boys, almost immediately recognizing them, he knelt in front of them.

''Liam...Killy?''

''PAPA,'' Killian shouted putting his suitcase down and running into his father's arms. Their father reached out to embrace Liam, but he simply glared at him and walked past uninterested.

''I thought I wasn't allowed to see them?''

''Charlotte's dead.''

''What,'' he said standing up, with Killian still clinging to him.

''She fell very ill.''

''And you're handing the children over to me?''

''Yes, however she didn't want me to, but the children need a father...prove to her you can do that.''

''Thank you.''

Killian was led inside and he waved goodbye to his former maid.

Present-

''MOOOM?!''

Snow was in the bedroom reading a book, and gazing outside every time she turned the page loving the outside view in spring. She sat the book on the bed next to her and stood up and headed towards Emma shout.

Emma was standing at the door of the bathroom looking horrified, and seemed unsure of how to posture herself for she was repositioning her stance against the door frame.

''What's wrong,'' Snow asked walking up to her and putting her hands on her shoulders.

Emma took a step to the right to reveal the two sticks on the sink counter, and stepped back avoiding eye contact.

''Are they both positive?''

''Yep,'' she answered staring in the distance.

''...Is it Killian's?''

''...Yep,'' she answered again looking down and began swinging her foot awkwardly around.

''Soooo...when will you tell him?''

''I suppose I probably should now.''

''How do you think he'll take it?''

''I'm not sure, I mean, I'm not dreading it, I'm older and in a more stable environment, it's just...''

''You're afraid he won't want it.''

''Exactly, but I still owe it to him to tell him right?''

''Of course.''

Emma pulled her cell out of her pocket and called Killian, waiting for him to pick up. Snow went into the kitchen to grab a snack then went back to her room to continue her book, but not before giving Emma a thumbs up.

''Hello Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?''

''Can you meet me at the docks,'' she said nervously.

''Right now?''

''Yeah.''

''Is everything alright, love?''

''I just need to tell you something that would be better in person.''

''Doesn't sound like good news,'' he said skeptical.

''Depends on how you take it.''

''Depends on what it is.''

''Just meet me at the docks, trust me, it is usually taken as good news.''

''Okay,'' Killian replied confused.

Emma put the phone back in her pocket and walked to the coat hanger, putting her red jacket on and grabbing the keys from the counter. Snow turned around on her bed to face Emma.

''Going to go tell Killian?''

''...Wish me luck?''

''All of it, thought I don't believe you need it.''

Emma exhaled slowly and left the room and marched down to her car in front of the building.

She got to the docks and Killian was sitting on the bench looking at the ocean, Emma parked behind him and turned the off sitting there afraid to get out. Killian looked over his shoulder, and in noticing Emma was there hopped of the table and stared at her behind the window. After a couple of seconds he shrugged his shoulders in asking if she was getting out, when Emma didn't respond with anything he didn't withhold that he was now concerned. Emma finally stepped out of the car trying to keep eye contact, and failing massively.

She shuffled over to Killian and gazed at the ground for a bit, trying to stall.

''Are you sure you're okay Swan,'' Killian said holding her arm.

''I'm good, but I don't know how you're going to take what I'm going to tell you.''

''I'll be fine, just tell me.''

''...Can we sit down first,'' Emma pointed towards the table.

They sat down with their feet on the benches, and Emma turned to Killian, opened her lips ready to tell him, but then closed them again. She did this enough times to start scaring the pirate.

''Love...what is it? You can tell me?''

''...I'm pregnant.''

Killian froze immediately.

His face was emotionless, but there was a certain gleam in his eyes, indicating he was comprehending what Emma had said, and the gleam suddenly changed into puddles below his iris. It had been an eternity until he blinked again, and when he did it led to a tear falling down all by itself.

''Yes...it's yours.''

If it was possible for someone to become more stunned then before, it just happened. Killian rised slowly from his seat and swiveled around his back to Emma. After a while, he twisted back around, but only halfway, and he ran his hand over his face, trying to clear his obvious distress of half anger and half grief.

''...No,'' he finally commented.

''What?!'' Emma felt her cheeks go red.

''No...you can't-'' more tear began piling at the corner of his eyes.

''Killian...don't do this,'' Emma said carefully.

''It's not what you think love, not at all.''

''Then what is it,'' she spat quietly.

''There are certain...complications...if I were to have a child.''

''Like what,'' Emma asked calming down.

''I don't want to mention it.''

''Well you'll have to eventually sooner or later.''

More tears fell and Killian took a shaky breath.

''I choose to speak of it later.''

''If you were to tell me now, we could get through it together.''

''Emma...don't,'' he kissed her forehead and she felt the deep breath touch her hair.

With that, he walked away briskly.

''KILLIAN!''

Flashback-

Killian and Liam father took them in gratefully, but acting as a true paternal figure was essentially short-lived. He tried to be there for the couple of months, but he eventually started drinking again and disappearing for days to weeks on end. Liam would watch after Killian when they were alone and the more often this happened, the more Killian started relying on him.

After a year Liam was more withdrawn his and Killian's father, he had known all along what their father did when they were younger and he had trouble since day one to forgive him. When he started to beat them, he completely gave up even going near him that often. Killian being a child still searched for his father's approval. He'd get home from being who knows where and would roaring drunk, Liam just did not care anymore. At first their father didn't care either, but he soon started yelling at Liam for leaving the room or ignoring him, and that's when the abuse started. Liam however quickly started fighting back if his father even so much as threatened or talk to him anymore.

Killian took longer to understand this and it resulted in him getting the backhand on occasion if Liam didn't take him to his room to sit with and wait it out considering their father would only stay home for a few hours. Unfortunately, Liam wasn't always home when their father showed up.

One night Killian was sitting on the floor playing with his toy bear, and Liam was out gathering food in the forest. The front door was thrown open and their father stumbled inside, holding a bottle of rum in one hand and grasping the door frame with the other. Killian stood up and puffed out his chest trying to make himself seem in a strong stance.

''Are you in a bad mood papa?''

''Killy...I need to tell you something,'' he said kneeling down.

''What is it?''

''I'm leaving.''

''You leave all the time papa, me and Liam will see you again.''

''I'm going to come back this time.''

''...What do you mean?''

''I'm boarding a ship tonight Killy...I'm going to see the world.''

''I could come with you.''

''No this is something I must do alone.''

''Please papa, we don't have to tell Liam.''

''Alright, but we are going leaving now, I only came home to get some things.''

Killian was sitting at the table when his father came back out of his room, he had a suitcase next to him, and set it on the chair after getting up.

''I packed my suitcase,'' Killian said with a smile.

''You don't need all those possessions, we will buy new ones.''

Killian let go of the suitcase and grabbed his stuffed near as his father lead him out of the house and into the forest. Liam still had not returned.

''Papa, why are we going through the woods instead of town?''

''Don't ask questions.''

''But wouldn't it be faster if we-'' his father turned around and raised a hand ready to strike him. He readied himself and his father stopped. He had never done that before, he was beginning to expect it. It broke his father's already ruined heart.

They arrived at the ship and boarded quickly, Killian following behind closely tripping over everything trying to keep up. His father brought him into a room and he laid down on the bed to tired to do anything else, and fell instantly asleep to his father tucking him in.

''Goodnight Killy, we have much to do tomorrow.''

Morning came quickly and Killian jumped out of bed excited and ran to the deck to realize the boat wasn't moving, but it also wasn't docked. The anchor was let down and a life boat was gone, Killian ran to the side to see a remote island in front of the boat and a dot which was his father on it. He found the monocular and looked through it, seeing his father with a shovel and a small chest the life boat at the bay. Killian became confused, and even more so when he realized it was only him and his father with the ship.

When his father returned, Killian hoisted the boat up with a struggle and his father climbed up the side to help. He dropped the shovel on the ground and headed to the helm.

''Papa, are we the only people on the boat?''

''Aye.''

''Did we steal it?''

''No, we...borrowed it.''

''What did you bury?''

''You don't need to know that Killy.''

''Well I just want to know what we're-''

His father actually struck him this time, and more violently than usual, Killian was knocked back to the ground and whimpered.

''I told you, do not ask questions.''

They sat in silence for the res of the day, the ship sailing along with no precise destination, just going where ever it took them. Killian sat on the deck at the front of the ship staring at his stuffed bear in his hands, then he threw it overboard into the water angrily.

''Killy,'' his father shouted for him.

He rotated to see what his father wanted and he motioned for him to come to the helm. Killian got up and made his way over, standing at the top of the stairs his father beckoned him to come closer.

''Come here.''

He stood right in front of his father and he handed him the wheel.

''You know your right from left correct.''

''Yes.''

''Well right is starboard, and left is port...so, turn two notches port.''

Killian did so perfectly.

''Good, now you know how to steer a ship, perhaps one day you shall teach another.''

Killian smiled, he felt content where he was, like nothing else mattered.

After a couple of minutes, his father sent him to bed.

Killian woke up in the morning to the noise of a seagull, he felt something under him that was not a bed. He opened his eyes and looked down, it was a net. He then scanned the area and saw he was not on the ship, he was on a dock.

''KILLIAN!''

Killian shot his head to the direction of the scream and saw his older brother racing towards him.

''LIAM!''

Liam slide down to Killian and engulfed him in a hug.

''Where were you I was so scared,'' he said taking his face in his hands.

''Papa and I got on a ship...but he now I'm here.''

''Killian, father took you?''

''Yes.''

''Killian, father is on the run, he killed five men the other night.''

''...What?''

''People are saying he took their souls, Killian, father is a criminal...but I'm just glad you're okay.''

Liam and Killian sat their in each others arms until one spoke again.

''It's okay Killy, I'll take care of us.''

''May you please not call me Killy anymore.''

''Of course.''

Present-

Snow and Charming were sitting at the table in the kitchen eating lunch when Emma came home and closed the door behind her. She put her head on it and spun around without letting go, Snow was first to notice she was crying.

''Emma, are you okay?''

''To be honest...not really,'' Emma said walking over to the table and sitting down in more of a fall.

''I'm gonna kill him,'' Charming said getting up pissed, Snow grabbed his shoulder and sat him back down.

''No, don't worry about it, it's not that he didn't want it...it's something else.''

''Can you tell us?''

''No, all he said was that there were complications, and now I'm just worried.''

''I'll be okay...it's just, he was upset too, so it means it must be bad,'' Emma said twiddling her thumbs.

''Well try not to think worse case scenario.''

''What wouldn't be, I'll love the child no matter what, but what if the complications risk it's health...I just wish he would tell me.''

''I'm sure he will Emma, he might need time.''

''I just wanna kill him,'' Charming added in.

''We're not killing him,'' Snow said firmly.

''I'm going to bed,'' Emma sad sadly heading to her room.

Emma got to the door.

''You need to talk to him.''

''I know,'' Emma answered shutting her door behind her.

Snow and Charming sat at the table for a while before talking again.

''I will kill him.''

''I know you will, that's why I don't want you to.''

''Why not, because all I heard was it went badly.''

''David, it's not Killian's fault, he's just scared about something.''

''And why should he not be telling Emma, she the one carrying the child.''

''Says Mr. I'm stuck in Neverland let's not tell Mary Margaret.''

''I am sorry for that.''

''But seriously, I'm concerned too, I'm starting to get this feeling that something big is about to happen.''

''Why?''

''It's been to quiet around Storybrooke since we defeated the Snow Queen.''

''Wanna say that again, jinx the whole thing.''

''Why are you so irritable Charming.''

''Maybe I'm pregnant too,'' David said sarcastically.

Snow laughed and kissed him.

Emma woke up in the morning with no repercussions, but decided to stay in for the day anyway just in case. She made herself some hot chocolate and sat down on the couch thinking of movies she could watch on Netflix. Realizing Mary Margaret and David weren't there she called Henry to ask him to come over and join her.

''Hey kid, you wanna come hang out and watch some movies?''

''Of course, I'll be there soon.''

Halfway through the second movie, Snow and Charming got home and put their leftovers from Granny's in the fridge then turned to the two on the couch together.

''Have you told him yet?''

''Told me what?''

Emma glared at Mary Margaret wide-eyed.

''I'm guessing that means you didn't want to.''

''..Little bit.''

Charming escorted Snow out of the room in a haste before she gave anything else away.

''Mom what is it?''

''Oh no,'' Emma said quietly.

Henry stared patiently.

''You might be getting a younger brother or sister.''

''Really,'' said Henry ''I thought you didn't want more?''

''Yeah, well...eh,'' she replied shrugging her shoulders.

There was a knock at the front door, and she got up to answer it, it revealing to be Killian. He looked up from a downcasted face in guilt.

''I would like to apologize for yesterday, love.''

''...Thank you,'' Emma responded, appreciating he made his way here to tell her in person.

Killian leaned around the corner to see Henry sitting in the couch watching the credits of a film on the screen.

''Is it okay if we...talk?''

''Of course, let me get dressed and tell Mary Margaret to watch Henry until I get back.''

They headed out and walked down the road in silence, there were a couple of times Hook started his sentence, but failed for it to go anywhere, he was perhaps trying to find the best way to word what was happening.

The chose to go sit down at Granny's and both ordered some drinks only, Killian still at a loss for words or where to start, but finally got it.

''I know I haven't explained my past very much, but I think it's time that I must now.''

''Okay...''

''My mother left my father when I was very young, I was never told the specifics, but I knew his alcohol problem was one of them...and most likely his consistent leavings to go pillage and plunder with pirates.''

''Well isn't that irony at it's finest,'' Emma commented under her breath.

Hook didn't seem amused.

''My mother died and I had to be sent to live with my father, but he wasn't fit, and Liam had to raise me while raising himself. So, father came home one night, drunk of course, and took me with him on his flee from town.''

''Flee?''

''My father apparently was a fugitive, in all honestly I was barely old enough to understand what a fugitive was and to this day am not surprised, dwelling on the fact he got in fights, not only with random men, but Liam and I, and was an alcoholic.''

''Wait...he got in fights with you and Liam.''

''Yes.''

''Are you saying he beat you?''

''That is not the point, Swan.''

''You aren't denying it,'' Emma argued nearly in tears now.

''Well you're getting off topic.''

Suddenly Leroy ran inside the diner from outside and up to the booth Killian and Emma were at.

''Sheriff, you gotta come outside.''

''I'm sure whatever it is Leroy, it can wait.''

''No it can't, a strange ship is coming towards the docks, no one knows who it is.''

Emma jumped out of the seat and ran for the door, remembering Killian was a pirate she ran back to him to ask if he knew anything when she noticed he was shaking...and crying.

''It's too late,'' he whispered.

''Killian, do you know whose coming?''

Killian slowly looked up and met Emma's eyes and took her hand gently.

''I'm sorry for getting you into this Emma.''

''You don't call me Emma,'' she said terrified.

He didn't answer, only look back down.

Leroy ran outside followed closely behind by Emma and they sprinted all the way to the docks where the ship could be seen on the horizon. People were gathered by the docks, including Regina who seemed to not recognize the ship, in fact, no one knew the ship, Hook was the only one even implying it. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle walked out of the shop and joined everyone, he immediately started smirking.

''Gold, do you know who it is?''

''Oh no I don't dearie, but it does look like someone you shouldn't play with.''

Emma felt her blood run cold.

Flashback-

Killian was in his late teens and Liam was early twenties, Liam was never home anymore, he had started going after his dream to be a Captain of his own ship and it took most of his time. Killian wanted to be a Captain to, but he also wanted to work with his brother, so he stuck with being a lieutenant.

Killian was home making dinner when Liam opened the door and stood there with his hands on his hips in a dramatic pose.

''Guess what.''

''You got Captain,'' Killian answered back pretty sure he was right.

''Aye,'' Liam said smiling and closing the door.

Liam sat at the table eagerly playing with the utensils, Killian rolled his eyes and went back to cooking.

''What are we having little brother?''

''How many times must I tell you to call me your younger brother...and soup.''

''Really, soup, that's the third time this week.''

''Well if someone didn't spend all our money on that damn ship.''

''Hey...that ship has a name.''

''Yeah, and it's horrible.''

''You know you better hurry with that soup, I'm hungry and have to leave.''

''You just got home.''

''Yeah well, the King needs me to transport some trading goods, I'm excited.''

''I'm sure you are.''

Liam stuck his tongue out at Killian when he wasn't looking.

Killian poured the soup into two bowls and sat down across from his brother. Liam ate it all quickly and grabbed his things to head out the door.

''Wait, have some bread for the road,'' Killian offered tossing a piece to Liam ''I'll go to the market in the morning.''

''Alright, but you better not eat it all before I get back.''

Killian smiled as Liam left the house and he put all the dishes on the counter and went to bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while thinking of the name his brother named his ship, Jewel of the Realm, he hated it.

He woke up in the morning, got ready and made his way to town.

Looking around the market he went to the docks to buy some fish and leaving with his goods, he ran into a middle-aged man and it was clearly obvious he was a guy who wasn't going to be nice about it.

''Excuse you, but what was that?''

''I'm sorry sir, I should've looked where I was going.''

''Yes, you should've, if I didn't have manners I would end you here.''

''There's no need to overreact, it was an accident.''

''An accident huh,'' another man joined next to him. Killian rolled his eyes in frustration.

''This guy giving you problems mate.''

''He's giving me shit about running into me.''

''You wanna take this up with the Captain.''

''Take what up with the Captain,'' a man appeared from the ship behind the two men, the ships sails were black and torn and the wood looked blackened.

''Oh god no,'' Killian said under his breath noticing who the Captain was.

''Hey Killy, how's my favorite son,'' his father said with a smirk.

''I always thought it was quite noticeable you didn't have a favorite son, you hated us equally.''

''This is Killian Captain,'' one of the men asked.

''Yes it is...bring him on the boat, I'm sure he'd love to have a tour.''

''Actually I need to be getting home, Liam should be home any minute and I need to make dinner, something you wouldn't know.''

''Ehe,'' he monotonely chuckled ''put him on the boat...drag him if you have to.''

The men grabbed Killian by the arms and he shook them off and radiating a dirty glare to them, then walked up the ramp without their help. The entire boat was dark-colored wood and it had a very stale and stiff smell and temperature about it. His father offered him his flask, but Killian denied it.

''I don't drink rum, it leads to bad form...you're a prime example of that.''

His father back-handed him and smiled as his crew laughed, his teeth were rotten, like the rest of him.

''Don't you act like you know me boy.''

''Oh, but I am so sure I do.''

''Do you wanna test me, surely you've heard what I can do now.''

''Yeah, you steal souls...should I care?''

''I think you still have a soft spot for me.''

''Says the one bringing me on their ship.''

''Killian, you're treading.''

''I know how you work, I have to make a deal with you for you to take my soul, and I'm not arrogant enough for that.''

''I assure you, I could bargain you.''

''With what?''

''Your life.''

''I have my life.''

''But you're stuck with me and my crew on this ship, or have you not noticed you started sailing the second you got on.''

''Oh I noticed.''

''I'll let you off and you can live, if I can give you a present?''

''I can just dive off the boat.''

''Not if I kill you with your back turned.''

''That's not noble.''

''I'm not noble.''

Killian squinted in suspicion.

''And trust me son, if I kill you, you go somewhere worse than hell.''

''Yeah, I suppose you've wanted to do this for some time now.''

''...Years.''

''Yes, of course...my question is...why?''

''Because you were an ungrateful child.''

''I distinctly remember you being the ungrateful one.''

Killian got another slap to the face, he couldn't of cared less.

''Abuse...how unoriginal.''

''I believe you are the one that is not original.''

''Your point?''

''You are a lot like me.''

''...Sure,'' Killian said doubtfully.

''I bet you my present, and your life, you become a pirate.''

''That's a terrible bet, you know me father.''

''That is why it is the best.''

''Yeah, just tell me the present.''

''A curse.''

''A curse,'' Killian repeated confused.

''The inability to conceive.''

''Now see father, that's where your idea goes south...I don't want children.''

''One day you will.''

''Can you just let me off the damn boat?''

Black smoke circled around Killian and when it disappeared he still stood just as annoyed.

''Any child of yours, their soul is directly pinned to me.''

''Very nice...goodbye now.''

Killian ran straight for the side of the ship and jumped off, then swam back to shore. He climbed up onto the bay just in time to see Liam getting off his own ship and run down to him.

''Killian what were you doing in the ocean?''

''Long story short, father paid a visit.''

''What...are you okay?''

''I'm fine, just highly annoyed now.''

''Why?''

''I lost all the damn fish I bought earlier today.''

Present-

The ship was getting closer to docking and people were beginning to panic, Ruby and Granny ran back inside the diner running by Killian who walked out to confirm his predictions. He sprinted to Emma and took her by her shoulders getting her attention.

''Swan you need to run,'' his voice broke at the end.

''Why, who is it,'' she said getting louder in anger.

''...My father.''

''Really?''

''All you need to know, is my father's name is Davy.''

''But Killian your last name is-''

''Yeah.''

''So that means that he is-''

''Yeah.''

''And that ship the Flying Du-''

''Yeah.''

Emma went wide-eyed ''there here.''

Killian spun around, and the ship had docked, crew members spilling out. He shoved Emma a bit to get her to start running.

''GO!''

They took off down the street and down an alleyway trying to think of the best place to hide.

''WHAT IS HE HERE FOR,'' Emma shouted in the intensity of the moment.

''THE CHILD!''

''WHAT?''

''I'LL EXPLAIN IT LATER,'' Killian said avoiding the subject as they continued.

''NO, EXPLAIN NOW!''

''WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, MY FATHER CURSED ME, THAT IF I EVER HAD CHILDREN, THEIR SOULS WOULD IMMEDIATELY BELONG TO HIM!''

Emma stopped in her tracks, Killian almost running into her, she turned to him pissed.

''WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME THAT!?''

''I NEVER THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO HAVE CHILDREN, SWAN!''

They went back to running and Emma resumed asking questions.

''HOW DOES YOUR FATHER NOW TO BE HERE? HOW DID HE GET HERE?''

''IT'S HIS JOB TO KNOW, AND THE FLYING DUTCHMAN CAN TRANSPORT BETWEEN WORLDS!''

They rounded the corner and right into a crew member who was standing there.

''Hello missy.''

The man grabbed her and Hook lost it.

''YOU LET GO OF HER,'' before he could do anything, there was someone holding him back ''DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER YOU BLOODY BASTARDS!''

''Why would we harm her,'' Davy Jones came around the corner and ran his fingers through Emma's hair slowly ''that would endanger the goods.''

''I swear if you do anything to her, I will show you what a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem can do.''

''Yeah, about that,'' Davy looked Killian up and down ''I think I have some questions I need to ask.''

Killian merely continued to sneer at him.

''Like, how are you still that young after 300 years, and the more obvious change...where the hell is your left hand?''

''I was in Neverland for a while, and Rumpelstiltskin chopped it off.''

''So my son is the infamous Captain Hook...you know what that means of course.''

''What,'' Killian said aggravated.

''You lost our bet.''

Maccus, one of Davy's crew members, took Emma away with him, Killian began thrashing about with the one holding him back.

''What are you doing, where are you taking her?''

''We're going to hold her until we have the child.''

''And what of me?''

''I'm not sure if we should wait to make sure, or just kill you right here.''

''Will you kill her after the child is born.''

''Of course...immediately.''

Killian broke his hook free from the men's grasp and stabbed it into his neck not caring who saw or who would get upset about it. Black blood spurted and poured everywhere, including all over themselves. The crew members were immortal so Killian couldn't kill him, but he could stop them long enough to get away and run. He heard Davy Jones behind him yelling.

''GO AFTER HIM!''

Killin hauled himself to Snow and Charming's apartment and banged on the door until it was opened by one of them answering. Charming was standing there, Killian felt the suspense get worse.

''We need to talk.''

''Yeah we do, Emma came home crying yesterday.''

''Look mate, I am truly sorry, but we don't have time for that, where's your wife?''

''SNOW,'' David shouted and she came into the room holding baby Neal.

''Yes, oh hello Killian.''

''I need your help.''

''What for?''

''Davy Jones is here, and he...has Emma.''

''What does he want with Emma?''

''He owns the soul of our child.''

''This is Rumpelstiltskin all over again,'' Charming said exhausted.

''How do you know Davy Jones?''

''He's more or less my father.''

Snow and Charming stared ''and you never shared this information,'' Snow asked.

''What ever gave me the reason to believe that I needed to.''

''How are we going to get Emma back?''

''I don't know,'' Killian said getting distressed.

Snow could see he was beginning to panic, and he never did, so he was obviously very scared.

''This is the complication you were talking about wasn't it?''

Killian only gazed tragically at her, his eyes screaming.

''I was a foolish young lad...and I still am, the only thing worse than having no desire to have children, is to find out you do at the last moment.''

''I know what it's like to lose a child.''

''I refuse to feel that.''

''We will do whatever we can,'' Charming added.

''How do we defeat him?''

''I don't know, but we could ask someone who might know something.''

''If you're suggesting ...''

''I not fond of him too much either, but I'm desperate.''

All three of them headed down to the antique shop, checking around corners and running across the street quietly as possible. The city looked like a ghost town. Killian walked inside followed by the other two and straight up to the counter where Belle was leaning and reading a book. When she glanced up, she made a double take and closed her book then began to walk into the back room.

''No, Belle we need his help.''

''Why,'' she asked.

''Emma's been abducted.''

''Is this anything to do with the ship outside?''

''Everything.''

She exited into the back room and only a few seconds later, Rumpelstiltskin walked over to them.

''What can I do for you?''

''What do you know about Davy Jones?''

''I know he's was supposed to be a legend, but considering you're asking about him, and that ship outside, I'm guessing he isn't.''

''I know all to well he's not a legend,'' Killian said to himself.

''He's your father isn't he?''

''How did you-''

''Well both of you have been around for 300 years, I just heard what you said...and you know, you two share a last name.''

''Well you do you have anything on how to defeat him.''

''All I have is the legend, which says that a woman broke his heart so he took out his heart and buried it on a remote island. If you find the heart and put it back, you could kill him.''

''Bloody hell,'' Killian said amazed about something.

''What?''

''I know where his heart is.''

''Really?''

''When I was little I tried to run away with him, it didn't end well, but before he left me I saw him buring something on a remote island.''

''Killian, that is very convenient.''

''What do you want in return,'' Killian asked turning to .

''Nothing, just get rid of him.''

''I can assure you...I will,'' Killian said darkly.

''How are we going to get to this remote island, isn't in the enchanted forest?''

''Use a portal of course.''

''In case you forgot, those aren't easy to find.''

''The Flying Dutchman has its own portal.''

''Okay cool, but how do we steal The Flying Dutchman?''

''Looks like you hit a road block, better luck with your second.''

Killian suddenly snapped, he jumped over the counter and threw up against the cabinet behind him and began punching him.

''KILLIAN!''

Snow and Charming pulled him back from Rumple and back around the counter, he was trembling. He stood there for a bit, then balled his fist and screamed spinning around then attacking every piece of anything and throwing it all on the floor.

Snow went to stop him.

''Don't,'' Rumple spoke ''I know that look...let him go.''

Finishing, he slumped down into a curl on himself, his chin on his knees, he looked straight forward as if he was unseeing.

''I want my child,'' he whispered softly.

Snow knelt in front of him and he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

''I know you do, we'll get Emma back, just tell us what we need to do,'' Mary Margaret motivated.

''Well I've only ever been on the ship once, so I don't know much about it.''

''What do you have in mind?''

''...Distraction.''

All the crew members were standing on the boat, a couple checking everything over, and a few keeping lookout for anyone, which was a good thing when Killian ran across their line of vision on the docks trying to get their attention and yelling for them to come get him. Very little said, they chased after him.

While a lot of the crew members left to run after Killian who took off down the street, Snow and Charming sneaked onto the boat finding at least five men still there.

''Hello there,'' Charming said sarcastically.

They couldn't kill them on account of the immortality so Charming shoved people off the boat along with Snow and hope they wouldn't get back up too soon.

''This works right?''

''Yeah...''

They heard something faint.

''WEIGH THE ANCHOR, GET GOING!''

Snow scanned the area for whomever screamed and saw Hook down the street running towards the boat.

''THERE'S STILL MORE PEOPLE, AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT!''

''JUST DO IT,'' he yelled running in between two buildings.

Snow and Charming threw the last crew member overboard and they were setting sail, but Hook was nowhere in sight, Snow was becoming worried he would be left behind.

''Snow.''

''What?''

''Look up...'' Charming said gesturing to behind her.

On the roofs of the buildings was Hook jumping from one to another, it was obvious he wouldn't make it if he went from the docks, but at an elevated launch.

''Oh. My. God.''

Crew members climbed up a couple of roofs back, most likely were Killian made his way up and began following him, Killian glanced back and then resumed dragging ass as fast as he could. He brought up his momentum on the last building and projected himself off and flying through the air over to the ships sails. He landed near the bottom of on of the sails and dug his hook into the material to slow his fall, but it was a failure when he found a rip in the sheet and fell the rest of the way down to the deck face down with a smack.

Mary Margaret and David chuckled at the pure scene of it, Killian put his hand up and pointed a finger without looking up.

''Don't you bloody dare.''

''Light on your feet there aren't you Hook,'' Charming remarked smiling.

Killian turned his face from the deck to David and gave him a sneer ''this hook is going to somewhere if you make more of those sly comments...mate.''

Killian finally stood up and he felt liquid running down his lip, he wiped his nose and it was bleeding.

''Is it bad?''

''No, but you might want to hold your head up.''

''Nah, I need to steer the ship,'' he said going to the helm and ignoring their suggestions.

''So, do you know where this island is?''

''Nope, but I know where it might be.''

''How?''

''Well it's only within hours of the docks from where I grew up, sooo...any remote island in that area.''

''Yes or course, we should've known...and what if we have problems with that, it's been 300 years, wouldn't Davy Jones of moved it.''

''I may hate my father, but I also know how he thinks, so no,'' Killian replied making a sharp turn.

''How long will it take us to get to the portal?''

''Depends, how do you wanna do it.''

''What's the fastest way?''

Killian smiled and without losing eye contact dislocated the wheel and it extended out farther, and Killian spun it as fast as possible.

''Lift the anchor,'' he commanded looking amused.

''What anchor?''

Killian cocked his head then glanced next to them, another anchor had appeared magically, it had a black and green tint on the chain.

''Lift the anchor,'' he said again looking smug.

Snow and Charming pushed the logs and rolled the chain up with the anchor onto the deck.

''So where's the portal though.''

''Here...The Flying Dutchman has a portal with it, you better hold your breath.''

Suddenly there was a creak and the sails stopped moving, there was a sound of rushing water and Snow and Charming turned to Hook panicked.

''What's happening?''

''The fastest way to the Enchanted Forest.''

Water was flooding over the front of the ship, and it continued sinking at a rapid speed.

''Think of the Enchanted forest, won't work if you don't.''

Everyone closed their eyes as the water rushed over them. They were underwater for what literally seemed like milliseconds, when they went down, they instantly popped back up into the sky and the sparkling ocean as far as the eye could see.

''That's it?''

''That's it.''

''If I knew it was that easy...''

''Only people who knows how it works can do it.''

''Wait, how did you know,'' Charming asked.

''I said I had been on the boat once before...let's say, I observed.''

''So what do we do now?''

''First we got to find out where we're at...make our way from there'' he started feeling his pockets ''damn, I've lost my compass.''

''What ever did happen to your ship,'' Snow asked remembering he never told them.

''I traded it for a magic bean so I could get the memory potion to Emma.''

''You traded the Jolly Roger for Emma?''

Hook avoided eye contact ''I don't exactly like to dwell on the topic, so if we could change it.''

''Sorry...how do you know about your father buring his heart in the island?''

''Because I was with him,'' Killian sighed.

''Why?''

''He wanted to sail the world, and he took me with him, however he must have changed his mind, because the next morning I was left at the docks.''

''That's terrible,'' Snow stated.

''I was use to it by then...if we could forget this matter as well.''

''Of course.''

''I guess I should mention there is an island up ahead.''

Snow and Charming saw it and hoped it was the right one. Hook had them drop the anchor and gathered into a small boat to head for shore. David rowed the boat to the beach and the piled out onto the sand. Hook took the shovel from Mary Margaret's hand and begin digging holes where he could.

''Keep look for any ships, David start digging too.''

Hook and David dug hundreds of holes within a couple of hours as Snow continued to make sure no one snuck up on them, putting the shovel in the ground one last time there was a noise of hitting something metal. David and Killian stared at the ground hopefully and began pulling out the small chest. It had intricate designs on it, and a lock in the middle. Hook pulled a key out of his pocket.

''Great, there's a lock, how are we going to open it?''

''Stand aside,'' Killian shoved his hook into the slot and twisted it a bit ''the wouldn't believe how many uses I can find for this.''

''Obviously.''

There was a click and the lid popped open and flew back, revealing something small covered in a rag. David uncovered it and it was a heart, he went to stab it, but Hook stopped him.

''If you stab the heart without putting it back in his body, you become the next Davy Jones.''

''...Oh, well,'' David put the heart back inside the chest and closed it tight.

''GUUUUYS,'' Snow shouted ''I think it's time to go back.''

Hook jumped up and saw a ship heading straight for The Flying Dutchman.

''Oh shi-''

The all ran to the boat and rowed over to the ship, climbing on quickly and preparing to flee.

''Luckily the Flying Dutchman is faster than any other ship, but until then, we have to load some cannons.''

''What?''

''You heard me.''

The ship was sailing up next to them and Hook started screaming.

''Weigh anchor, WEIGH ANCHOR!''

Snow and Charming drew the anchor up out of the water and Hook continued barking orders.

''DROP SAILS, DAVID, GO FILL A CANNON JUST IN CASE!''

They were running to the stations to make ready for anything, Hook made a hard port and the wheel stopped at its limit, Hook screamed wanting it to go father. Just then a cannon ball came firing towards the ship and nicked the top of the side.

''I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BLOODY OVERHAULING YOU FILTHY BILGE RATS,'' Killian said infuriated.

David ran back onto the deck ''I loaded a cannon, what now?''

''Fire it,'' Hook said dead serious.

''...Okay.''

A little while after David went back inside, there was a loud clap of sound and the cannon shot out and over to the other ship blowing a hole straight through it.

Killian retracted the wheel furiously and spinned it in a panic, the extra anchor appeared and the two below lifted it. Another canon came flying into view and knocked down a sail, Snow and Charming barely missed it, as the ship went underwater.

It popped back up immediately and they could see the docks to Storybrooke right in front of them. David and Mary Margaret were laying on the deck out of breath from the intensity, Killian was at the helm looking completely content in his surroundings, like he was home.

''HOW CAN YOU EVER GET USE TO THAT?''

''I don't know, one day I just decided being a Captain would be really nice.''

They got off the boat and ran over to Mr. Gold's, shutting the door behind themselves and shouting for him, where he came walking around the corner, he looked quite upset.

''What's wrong?''

The question was answered when Belle came into the room, Davy Jones holding a sword to her neck, Snow glanced at Killian, who looked like a man you really shouldn't trick with. She had never seen that much anger in him, and she was worried how this would go down.

''My heart if you please,'' he asked holding out a hand.

''Gold can't you do anything,'' Snow questioned.

''I would not risk Belle.''

''Which makes this so easy, and son, if you don't hand it over, you lose two people.''

His expression got worse, but he tossed the chest over to Davy Jones and he walked out of the building with it in hand.

''DAMN IT,'' Charming cursed.

''What's plan B,'' Snow said sadly.

''We don't need one,'' Killian responded grabbing the heart out of his pocket.

''Hook, how did you-''

''Always be one step ahead of your opponent.''

Everyone felt relief flood through them.

''Do you know were Davy is holding Emma,'' Killian directed to Rumple.

''The Clocktower.''

''Thank you, let's go.''

They all took off towards their destination and staked outside, making sure the coast was clear. Killian kicked the door down and ran up the flight of stairs to Emma who was sitting chained to the railing at the top.

''KILLIAN!''

''I'm here love,'' he said greeting her with a kiss.

''I was suppose to rescue myself, you know how it works,'' she complained getting out of her restraints.

''Well you'll have to get over it, that's one for me.''

''LOOK OUT!''

Davy grabbed Killian by the back and they fell down the stairs together fighting it out. Killian knew it was useless until he got his heart back in him. Landing at the bottom, he pulled the sword out of Davy's holder while he took a crowbar that was nearby. The fight led out the door an into the street Snow and Charming fighting against the crew members. Emma was still inside the tower undoing the rest of the knots and getting free.

Killian dodged swings at him, but wasn't fast enough once and the crowbar hit him in the face, resulting in a bloody lip. This only angered him more.

He finally had Davy in a chokehold, and he was laughing.

''You can't kill me,'' he chuckled.

''After this I will,'' Killian took out the heart from his pocket, and shoved it into Davy Jones' chest, the man had stopped every action and fell over onto his hands and knees. Killian walked around to the front of him and put the sword to his throat putting him into sitting position. He held the sword there for some time with a blank face, everyone's breath hitched.

''Killy...you wouldn't kill me.''

He raised the sword.

''KILLIAN, NO!''

He flashed his head in the direction and Emma was standing there mortified.

''You don't have to do it.''

Killian dropped the sword next to him and felt a weight fall off his shoulders, his father stared at him.

''I knew you didn't have it in you.''

Without warning or hesitation, Killian made one swift movement with his hook and his father flinched. Killian's hook was now colored red, and his father's neck began to pour blood like a waterfall, it was slow, yet fast. It seemed a bit poetic.

Emma saw the instant regret in his eyes and swayed a little on his feet, she ran to catch him and he fell into her arms shivering.

''Why did I think-''

''It's okay, you were overwhelmed.''

''This is why I can't be a father Swan, I'm not ready.''

Emma laughed ''no one is ever ready, you learn along the way, it only matters if you want to try.''

Killian gazed at the body of Davy Jones.

''...Okay.''

He was quiet for the next day or two, avoiding contact with anyone, he would just stay in his room at Granny's and never answer the door. Barely did he ever let Emma come in, but when he did she would just lay next to him on the bed and never say anything.

''It's not that I killed him, it's that I have 7 months to learn that I shouldn't, and I'm terrified I can't do it.''

''You can,'' Emma motivated kissing him on the forehead and playing with his hair.

I wasn't long to get him to come around and be himself again, throwing flirtatious jokes to everyone, upsetting Charming by just being him. Emma's superpower could tell there was something wrong though, and she knew she would find it.

7 Months later-

Emma layed on the bed and held the new child in her arms, looking in his intriguing shocking blue eyes. Every part of him looked like his father, who was standing on the other side of the room nervously trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible. Emma put her hand out in reach for him and he made his way over and took it slowly. Emma continued staring at the baby and swung her arm a bit still holing his.

She let go and held the infant out a little trying to hand it over to Killian. He backed up a step and Emma was confused for his horrified expression.

''What's wrong?''

''He's so delicate.''

''Killian, he's yours, not your father's, there's nothing to worry about.''

He ran his fingers over his hook and Emma realized what was happening.

''You won't hurt him,'' she reassured.

Killian unscrewed the hook from the holder and set it on the table next to the couch, then moved next to Emma. She looked disappointed that he didn't trust himself.

The baby was moved into Killian's touch and he furrowed his brow unsure how to react. Emma watched waiting for the moment to hit him, and thankfully it did. His face went from void of emotion to flashing into a genuine smile, he glanced up at Emma with a spark in his eyes.

He rearranged his grasp on the child and put his thumb in his hand, resulting in him clasping his little fingers around it. Killian cocked his head slowly, licked his lips, and chuckled a bit with his puppy eyes gleaming at Emma.

''I want you to name him.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah...go ahead.''

''Liam...after my brother.''

''I love it.''

He sat on the couch with Liam and just stared at him while Emma slept.

Emma had found a place of her own finally down the street from Mary Margaret's, it was a small apartment with two rooms and one bathroom, but it worked for her.

They got home for the first night and had a little get together at the house. It took forever to get Killian to hand the baby over to other people. Everyone got their fair share, but Killian hovered over them like a mama bear, which Emma thought was funny the whole time. She didn't really expect him to be so over protective.

After everyone went home and Emma and Killian went to bed, the house was quiet and peaceful. Liam was asleep and snug in his new crib, and Emma and Killian feel were next to each other. Until Emma woke up.

The middle of the night she was awakened and rolled over to get closer to Killian, but realized he wasn't there. The bed was empty except for her, the sheet was thrown back and a hook still on the nightstand. She got up and walked down the hallway and heard singing coming from the nursery. The stood at the door frame, and Killian had his back to her, he was gently swinging Liam back and forth getting him to go back to sleep.

''Heave ho, thieves and beggars...never shall we die,'' he lowered him into the crib, kissed him and turned around to see Emma standing there.

''Were you really just singing a pirate song to our son.''

''It worked didn't it.''

''It's so odd just a couple of years ago you were trying to kill us all, and now you're carrying a baby and trying to care for it more than me.''

''Well like I said once before, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets, and I fought my damnest for what I wanted.''

''You wanted a child all along?''

''Of course, when the lad turns 21 him and I are going to-''

''Yeah, yeah, I got it, you are going to teach him how to drink rum and sail a ship.''

''I'll also teach him the constellations, what honor means, how stunning his mother is, and how much I love her.''

''This must be one lucky lady.''

''I think she is.''

''I better never come home to find you teaching him how to sing pirate songs.''

''Only lullabies, love.''

''Good.''

''I'll make sure he doesn't turn out like me,'' Killian said quietly.

''Perhaps not your tendencies, but I want him to have your heart.''


End file.
